


I'll Send You a Postcard (From My Heart)

by Kenopsia



Category: Despicable Me (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Mild Cheating, Polyamory, Polygamy, There's some smut, like minion Bob cheats on my ofc with my other ofc, the minions - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:05:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6157519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenopsia/pseuds/Kenopsia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minion Kevin mulls over the information. On one hand he know he has Jordan and the feelings he has for her, but Anna seems like she could also be The One. He's torn.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or Minion Bob falls for Jordan but he also maybe, probably falls for Anna too. They figure it out eventually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Send You a Postcard (From My Heart)

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all, this is my first fic in this fandom please be kind. I'm open to suggestions if y'all would be so kind as to leave them in the comments 
> 
> if enough of you like this I'll probably add a chapter or maybe more, so if you like it let me know!!!
> 
> I wrote this really quickly therefor no beta and all mistakes are my own, enjoy! :}

"Oh, Minion Kevin. You're so sweet," Jordan giggles, southern accent ringing through.

Minion Kevin smirks, "Banana," he pauses, closing the space between them, "Kooka," he mutters before trapping Jordan's lips with his, they battle for dominance but Minion Kevin wins.

Jordan sighs into the kiss, bringing her hands up to run down Minion Kevin's smooth, pill shaped head, "Minion Kevin, I never knew you were so sensual."

With a moan Minion Kevin deepens the kiss, conveying all the passion and lust he feels for Jordan into the tender embrace, "Papa gena," he murmurs lovingly, stroking down Jordan's back.

"I don't usually do this on first date..." Jordan admits shyly, "Although, on the inside I know this is what I want," she affirms, looking determinedly into Minion Kevin's beautiful, onyx orb. 

Minion Kevin pulls back, "Papaya la garra?" he asks, concern colouring his voice as he gently caresses Jordan's cheek.

She smiles, nudging into his touch, "I've never been more sure of anything in my life."

Jordan slowly trailed her hand down Minion Kevin's overalls before unbuttoning them, "Let's see my surprise present," she whispered before wrapping a hand around his large, yellow member, "What a beauty."

+

Minion Kevin sneaks out of the rumpled, starched sheets quietly as not to wake his lover up. He pulls on his overalls before breezing out of the door leaving behind not but a whisper, his scent lingering on Jordan's skin. 

The minute he slips out of the motel room he bumps into something significantly taller than him, hit then again, everything is significantly taller than Minion Kevin, "Oh! Sorry, I didn't see you there!" A voice says from above him.

The blonde belonging to the voice gently helps the pill shaped minion up, "Ma beep, teril yum po," Minion Kevin says, appreciatively looking the younger woman up and down. 

"My name is Anna, I'm very pleased to meet you," she giggles charmingly, tucking a blonde lock behind her ear.

Minion Kevin can feel Those Feelings creeping up inside himself, Those Feelings he was running away from when he left Jordan's hotel room, "Potato rem iko boo geena po?" He questions with a smirk, eyebrow raised in a challenge. 

Anna blushes, "I suppose I could go for something to eat..." She trails off, voice tinkling softly like silver bells in the wind

+

"You know, Minion Kevin, I never thought you'd be so sweet," Anna admits quietly, looking deep into the minion's single eye, "And I'm not going to lie; I'm attracted to you like I've never been to a man. I'd like to give myself to you."

Minion Kevin mulls over the information. On one hand he know he has Jordan and the feelings he has for her, but Anna seems like she could also be The One. He's torn. Weighing his options feels like it takes minutes, hours even but in reality is only a second or two, "Na, pao ta kooka hep," he whispers, caressing Anna's cheek in a teasing gesture before smashing his lips against hers in a passionate kiss. 

"Minion Kevin!" Anna moans into the kiss, rubbing her hand against his smooth, yellow scalp, "If you don't touch me I'll explode, Minion Kevin please!" 

Minion Kevin smirks before pulling away, "Yar ta guk pa," he murmurs, just an inch out of reach of Anna's desperate lips. 

Anna nods enthusiastically, "Even better,' she punctuates the sentence with removing the shorter minion's overalls.

"God, you're making my mouth water," she moans wantonly before gripping his throbbing, ye,low member in her small hands. 

+

"Minion Kevin??" The oval minion hears coming from behind him, he turns to find Jordan, "I thought you I thought I'd never see you again..." She whispers, voice breaking.

Minion Kevin freezes, "P-papa d-de fot gui, w-we yoot," He stutters, blinking his eye rapidly. 

Jordan's eye start misting up, "Why should I believe you. You left after I gave myself wholly to you, I sat and wondered why; what did I do wrong?" She demands, voice thick with emotion and leng up frustration. 

"Kooka na tep tik pok sem, yer tef hep pao. Potato," Minion Kevin whispers, taking a timid step towards the trembling girl in front of him, when she doesn't shy away he closes the distance between their bodies. 

"Minion Kevin, I need you to take this seriously. This isn't just a fling for me anymore, I," Jordan pauses, taking in a deep breath, looking everywhere but the the pill shaped minions eye, "I think I love you, Minion Kevin," she whispers, finally catching his orb with hers.

The yellow tic tac is taken aback, "Pako na sapo teg tad bog lo Kooka na som," he says, gently caressing Jordan's cheek, "The cep pol der..."

Jordan freezes, "What do you mean? I just confessed my love and you're already trying to get out of it, minion Kevin you can't keep playing me like this. I'm not a toy," she seethes, smacking his gloved hand off of her cheek.

Minion Kevin heaves a resigned sigh, internal battle waging, "Ta-" 

"Minion Kevin?!" He hears from behind them, "Minion Kevin who's this tramp?" Anna demands, ripping the couple apart and pulling minion Kevin towards herself. 

Jordan looks at minion Kevin in confusion until it all makes sense, "You left...and slept with her?!" Jordan yells, tears coming freely now. 

Anna indignantly stands straighter, "What do you mean 'her' bitch get my name write or keep me out of your mouth altogether," Anna challenges coolly, lifting her chin defiantly. 

"Don't you dare speak to me that way, you're the Other Woman anyways," Jordan says, equally as calm before wrenching minion Kevin out of Anna's grip. 

Minion Kevin quickly puts a hand on both of the fuming girl's chests, "Jup pol pao na Kooka! Papaya get ka pa guk la garra..." 

Jordan sags in the yellow minion's grip before looking Anna up and down, "I mean, I wouldn't mind," she admits shyly. 

Anna smiles tentatively, "It's a pretty good idea, actually," she mumbles, looking down at her butter coloured lover, "I love you minion Kevin."

"I love you too, minion Kevin," Jordan giggles, taking both Anna and the Minion's hand. 

Minion Kevin smiles, bringing his lips to both of the girl's hand, "De ta mo pa."

"Let's go home."


End file.
